Finding the Forgotten
by Storm Music
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter had the perfect life until tragedy struck, revealing past secrets and ripping their family apart. Will Harry ever be able to recover all that he lost? AU after Ootp ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Finding the Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, just borrowing Rowling's world for a bit.

Hey yall. Current title is temporary. This idea just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. If I get some good feed back I will continue but I'd like to have a good part of the story written before I post anymore, but I will let ya know if I will definitely continue or not. Hope you enjoy.

Prologue

The sun was setting, causing the sky to blush with reds and oranges. The guests were beginning to wander home, tired yet content smiles on their faces as they parted with their dear friends and family to return to their own homes. Ginny stood at the door, shaking and hugging each one as they left, once again accepting their congratulations on her graduation before thanking them in turn from coming and bidding them a safe journey home. Soon the only people left in the Burrow were Molly and Arthur Weasley, the patrons of the family, Ron and Hermione who were cuddling on the couch, and Bill and Fleur who were staying with Bill's parents for the last few weeks leading up to the birth of their twins, and of course, Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, once the boy-who-lived, and now the defeater of the dark, the savior of the wizarding and muggle world alike, and her sweet, kind boyfriend. Ginny smiled as her eyes connected with Harry's bright emerald ones. After Harry had triumphed over Voldemort at the end of his 6th year, Harry had finally allowed himself to live. During that summer he had spent the majority of his time at the Burrow and he and Ginny had created a friendship that blossomed into more and by Christmas, the two were happily dating. Ginny's last year of Hogwarts, while absent of any life changing battles or crushing losses as the majority of her time spent at Hogwarts had been filled with, was the worst year she had ever endured because she was forced to be apart from Harry. Of course he would come down to Hogsmeade when she could visit him there and they saw each other when she was home on break, but an entire school year apart had been hard on Ginny.

But now she didn't need to worry. She wouldn't have to be apart from Harry ever again. She truly and deeply loved Harry Potter, even if she hadn't told him yet, and she knew that she was not alone in her feelings. Her face lit with a smile as Harry sauntered up to her, a mischievous glint in his eyes and he gently grasped her hand and pulled her out the door and into the garden.

Once they were a safe distance from the house, Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her on top of her head. "Hey, have I told you congrats yet?" He questioned, his voice low and teasing.

Ginny shoved him lightly but didn't pull out of his arms. "Oh shut it." She smiled up at him before laying her head on his shoulder, a contented sigh escaping her lips. "I missed you, Harry"

"I missed you more." He whispered back.

They stood there, happy to just be held by the other, looking into the last dying embers of the sun, the crescent moon already ascending into the sky. Inside they could hear Ron and Hermione joking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It wouldn't be long before those two were engaged, you could never pry them apart and they had already been bickering like an old married couple from the moment they had met.

"Hey," Harry said, pulling away slightly to look at Ginny's face. "What do you say we get out of here? We could go to my flat. We could go to Paris! We could go anywhere, lets just get away from here." His smile was so bright.

Ginny laughed at her boyfriend. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been alone with Harry. She nodded and with a soft pop, they were gone.

0o0o0

Ginny's hand shook slightly as she gripped her muggle money while she waited in line at Heathrow airport. It was noisy, filled to the brim with muggles bustling about, pulling luggage and herding small children along with them as they hurried about to catch their flights. She could just apparate, she thought once again as she anxiously shifted her weight, tired of standing just to get her ticket. But no, she wanted the time to think, to plan, to collect herself.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny tried to calm down. It was only yesterday she had decided to leave. It was only yesterday that her entire world had changed, for the better or worse she didn't know, not yet anyways. She was still in shock but she did know one thing, and that was that she needed to get away. She couldn't stay in England, not even in Europe. She had to get so far away that they couldn't fine her until she knew what to do, what to say.

Placing a small hand on her stomach, a tear rolled down her freckled cheek. She could imagine the hurt and confusion that her Harry would feel when he found her missing. She could see her family worriedly searching all of wizarding Britain for her. But she couldn't bring herself to even leave a few words on a piece of paper to let them know she was al right. All her mind was capable of thinking was that she needed to leave, to escape.

An hour and a half later she was sitting on the plane, staring dully out the window, and 8 hours later she was on the ground, standing alone and small in the Chicago O'Hare airport. And while she didn't know what direction her life was going to go, she knew that she could make it, she had to.

She walked out and, with some difficulty, hailed a cab and asked for the driver to take her to the nearest hotel. Her first glimpse of America flew by out her window as she got lost in her thoughts once more. Ginny wasn't going to give up. No, she was going to see this through, she was going to have the precious baby growing inside her, her and Harry's child. But she knew she couldn't keep the baby, she wasn't ready to be a mother and Harry wasn't ready to be a father. She was not even two months out of school and Harry was in the middle of Auror training. And of course there was the little problem that she had just abandoned Harry and her entire family without so much as a goodbye. But she would have this baby and she would make sure the baby had a good home with parents who loved her child as their own.

Ginny smiled, her eyes cloudy with tears, happy to have decided a course for her life for the moment, sad to be giving up the life inside her that she already loved so much.

0o0o0

Ginny lay in the hospital bed, trying not to cry. She hadn't even been able to hold her daughter, only a quick glimpse of her sweet face before they whisked her away. They told her it was easier for her to give the child up if she never held her, and Ginny knew they were right, but it still hurt.

"Hey, Ginny. How are ya doing?" a females voice spoke from the doorway. Ginny turned over to see Cindy, they lady she had been working with at the adoption agency to find the perfect place for her baby girl.

"I didn't know it would be this hard." Ginny whispered, holding back her sobs.

Smiling sadly, Cindy entered and sat down on the edge of her bed and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "I know honey, but the Coopers are the best couple you could ask for to raise your baby, they already love her so much. She will be spoiled and loved and cared for with them. You don't need to worry."

"Do you know what they decided to call her?" Ginny asked, pulling at her sheets.

"Oh honey, I don't know if that's something you need to know. I don't want you to keep holding on. And you did agree on a closed adoption…" Cindy trailed off, unsure.

"Trust me, I'm not going to change my mind. I'm happy I can give the Cooper's the child they have wanted for so long, I'm not going to take their joy. I just want to know her name. And I promise it's that last thing I will ever ask about her." Ginny pleaded, looking into Cindy's eyes so she would see the truth in what she spoke.

After a moment's hesitation, Cindy gave in. "Marie. They named her Marie."

A tear finally escaped Ginny's eye as she tucked all her thoughts of Marie Cooper deep into her mind, forcing her self to stop dwelling on her and to pick her life back up, deciding to do her best to forget about the daughter she never even had the chance to hold.

0o0o0

Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue??

Thanks, Storm Music


	2. Chapter One

Finding the Forgotten: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would have much better things to do than write fanfiction!

Hopefully there aren't any huge mistakes in this. Its rather late and I need to get to bed since I do have work in the morning. Just wanted to get this posted.

0o0o0

It was December 25, 2000, and the entire Weasley family along with their closest friends were gathered at the Burrow to celebrate. Bill and Fluer's twins, Emilie and Annie, were sitting quietly for once in their playpen off in the corner while their parents chatted with Charlie and his girlfriend Liz whom he had meant in Romania. Percy and Penny, almost one year married, were sipping at steaming mugs of tea along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as Molly eagerly asked them when she should be expecting grandchildren from them much to the embarrassment of Percy, his ears a bright shade of red. Fred and George had disappeared, no doubt discussing their latest business ventures for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, leaving their girlfriends Angelina and Katie to gossip over by the fire.

And then there was Ron, fidgeting nervously on the couch, biting his lower lip. Hermione placed her hand on his and gave him and encouraging smile. Harry, sitting alone in one of the many stuffed chairs, couldn't stop the small smile that lit his face. He knew why Ron was so nervous. In fact, he was surprised no one else had made a comment before now about his behavior. He had been unusually quiet, barely even mustering his normal angry protest as Fred and George decided to try their latest ideas on him during dinner, resulting in his hair turning a brilliant shade of blue and his ears to grow four sizes to big.

Taking a rather shaky breath, Ron stood up, awkwardly clearing his throat. His trepidation was meant by a slight snort from Harry's direction. Ron couldn't even manage a proper glare to send towards Harry.

"Er…Can I have, um, everyone's attention…please?" Ron announced, his voice cracking slightly.

Eventually the talk in the room quieted and everyone turned to stare at Ron, all with quizzical expressions as to what he wanted, it was quiet unlike Ron to make any public announcements.

"Er, me and Hermione, er, asked…" Ron stumbled, looking from the ceiling to the floor, anywhere but at his family.

Seeing his plight, Hermione, forever coming to the rescue, stood and wrapped her arm around Ron's waist.

"I think what Ron is trying to say is that we have an extra Christmas present for you, Molly and Arthur." Here she paused for just a moment, a smile creeping up on her face. "Ron has asked me to marry him and I have most happily agreed."

There was a beat of silence then Molly let out a wail of joy and jumped up to embrace her son and future daughter in-law. Bill and Charlie both got up and slapped Ron on the back, congratulating him on finally working up the courage to ask Hermione for which they both earned a punch from Ron. Arthur slung his arm around his youngest son with a bright smile. Fleur, Liz, Angelina and Katie both skipped over to Hermione, offering their congratulations and already beginning to make plans for the wedding. Even Emilie and Annie seemed to understand that something was going on and were both squealing happily from their playpen. Harry just stood off to the side, smiling at his adoptive family. Ron had already told him several days ago, asking him on his advice if Christmas was a good time to tell his family.

"Oi! What did we miss?" Fred yelled from the stairs as him and George came running into the sitting room, hearing the sudden yells from where ever they had been holed away.

"Ron and Hermione are getting married!" Mrs. Weasley yelled with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Way to go Ronnikins! Didn't know ya had it in ya!" They shouted in unison as the two came over to slap Ron heartily on the back.

"Oh shove off." Ron shot back with a grin on his face he couldn't hide.

After another minute of congratulations and hugs all around, everyone settled back into their seats, happily discussing plans for the wedding and the future. As the voices began to finally quiet, Mrs. Weasley suddenly sniffed loudly, drawing the attention of the room.

"If only Ginny were here to see this, she would have been so happy." She spoke quietly but, nevertheless, her voice carried across the room.

An uncomfortable silence fell across the room as everyone grew a little stiff at the mention of their missing sister and friend. It was a rule that they didn't mention Ginny at family gatherings and no one seemed to know how to react to their mother's sudden statement.

With a sudden flurry, Harry abruptly stood from his chair, drawing the attention of everyone to himself. His eyes were red and bright with unshed tears.

"Oh Harry, dear, I'm so sorry…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off, unsure of what to do or say. Harry didn't spare her a glance, instead quickly exciting the room and a few seconds later the slamming of the door shook the walls.

Harry's mind was immediately plunged back into the sea of pain that washed upon him every time he thought of her, of his sweet Ginny. He had been trying so hard to forget her and the pain her memory brought him, trying to tell himself that she was gone and was never coming back, but Mrs. Weasley's words and the Christmas season easily broke all his fragile barriers.

His mind went back to that Christmas several years ago during his last year at Hogwarts. It was Christmas Eve and Harry and Ginny were sitting outside on the porch of the Burrow, wrapped in a warm blanket and sipping hot cocoa. Ginny had looked so beautiful, wrapped in his arms. That was when Harry had asked Ginny if she wanted to go out with him, and that was the first time Ginny had pressed her soft lips against his. He had known from that first kiss that Ginny was the only person who could ever make him whole, the only person he could ever truly love.

His eyes clouded with tears and his legs weakened, threatening to fall out from under him from the weight of his grief. Despite the cold that was cutting through his long sleeved shirt and muggle jeans, Harry trudged out into the snow covered walkway that led away from the Burrow. He knew it was his fault Ginny had left. He had let things move to fast, he had pushed her before she was ready. He had chased her away and she was never coming back.

The tears freely rolled down his face now and he collapsed to his knees, leaning up against the fence that bordered the Weasley's property. Large snowflakes started to fall from the dark sky above, landing on his dark hair and falling into his eyes. Sobs racked his body as he let his grief overcome him for the first time in months.

"Harry?" A women's voice hesitantly spoke his name. Harry jumped slightly, not having heard her approach.

"Go away Hermione. Let me be." Harry half-heartedly commanded, not bothering to look up.

There was silence for a few seconds and Harry assumed Hermione had returned to the Burrow when suddenly a warm, gentle hand settled on his shoulder.

Swiveling around, Harry opened his mouth to tell Hermione to leave him the hell alone when his words died on his lips. It was not Hermione with her wavy hair framing her soft face that his eyes looked upon. Instead, he stared up into the face of a woman with soft amber eyes and vibrant red hair that fell loosely around her pale, freckled face. Her ruby lips shaped a small, sorrowful kind of smile as she looked down at him.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice was barley more than a whisper, so much hope filled that one word, and so much hurt.

"Yes, Harry. It's me." The women's voice was like honey, the way Ginny would talk to him when it was just the two of them, lost in each other and perfectly content to forget all the world but what existed in each other's eyes. The voice she had only for him.

Harry got swiftly to his feet, slightly startling the women who claimed to be his Ginny. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the women, one of the remaining death eaters trying to trick him in the cruelest way. The false Ginny's eyes widened but she made no move to reach for her own wand.

"Harry," She began to speak.

"No!" Harry yelled. It couldn't be Ginny! He's mind struggled to reason against the shockwave of emotions that coursed through him at the sight of the one person who had hurt more than any other ever could. It wasn't Ginny, couldn't be Ginny. He had chased her away, forever. "Get away from me! You're not Ginny. Ginny's gone and she's never coming back! Now leave me in peace!"

Unable to hold back his emotions any longer and caring very little if the imposter intended him harm, Harry turned his back to the pretend Ginny and ran back to the Burrow. He flung the door open, slamming it violently behind him. He fell against the nearest wall and sank to the floor, his wand falling from his fingers, landing with a clatter, his eyes staring blankly ahead as his mind went numb to his tumultuous emotions.

The other inhabitants of the house came running into the kitchen, having heard shouting from outside and Harry's sudden entrance. Hermione gasped and dropped to her knees in front of Harry, placing her hands on either of his shoulders.

"Harry! Look at me!" She said urgently, shaking him slightly. Slowly his glazed eyes met hers.

"What happened? We heard yelling." She questioned, concern clearly evident in her eyes.

Harry could only summon on word. "Ginny."

The assembled people all glanced to each other, wondering if Harry had finally snapped from his grief, thinking that maybe he had been hurt far more by Ginny's disappearance then they had all assumed.

Before anyone could make a move to further question Harry, there was a sudden rap at the door, causing them all to jump slightly, wondering who exactly would be calling at this hour on Christmas of all days. Hermione, being the closest to the door, stood up from the floor and hesitantly cracked the door open, peering cautiously outside. After all, even with Voldemort's demise several years ago, there still remained some of his followers who had evaded capture that still enjoyed causing havoc from time to time. Their numbers grew less and less every day, but they still posed a legitimate threat, especially to those who had been major players in the war.

The other's observed as Hermione's backed straightened and a gasp escaped her lips. "It can't be…" She whispered before she threw the door fully open to allow everyone to clearly see the figure who stood on their doorstep.

There stood a lone woman, her red hair speckled with snow, her cheeks flushed from the cold. A nervous smile played on her lips. It was none other than Ginny Weasley, the very one who had left without warning nearly a year and a half ago. And now here she was, finally returning home.

Mrs. Weasley promptly fainted

0o0o0

The following minutes consisted of a hasty enervate, raised wands and shouted threats, a few moments of silence as the truth took hold, and than the clambering of everyone fighting to hug their returned loved one, tears of extreme happiness rolling down their cheeks.

They had all, however, forgotten about Harry who had by now got to his feet. He stood there, unmoving, his eyes never leaving Ginny. His hands were clenched in tight fists, anger begin to overcome his shock.

Ginny could sense the initial shock of her return was wearing off and could feel the questions longing to be asked mounting. Clearing her throat, everyone in the room quieted, eager to hear any words out of her mouth.

"I know you all have many questions and rightly so. I will do my best to answer them but do you suppose we could sit down first? Its only, I've had a long journey." Everyone nodded, muttering apologies for not thinking of that before. In their excitement to see Ginny they had all forgotten what she must haven been through while she was gone. The group began to make their way back into the sitting room, their curiosity that had been burning at them for over a year wanting to demand answers from her this very moment while their common sense told them to be patient. But all movement was stopped by a soft voice behind them.

"No."

Slowly, Ginny turned around, her eyes brimming with tears at all the pain that one, single word carried. Her heart ached with guilt as she looked to the face she had thought of everyday for over a year, knowing she was the one who had caused her love so much pain, who had instilled the mistrust she now saw in his eyes.

Tentatively, she took a step closer to him. Everyone else hung back slightly but couldn't tear themselves away, wanting to give them room but not wanting to loose sight of Ginny, as if they did she would turn out to be nothing but a dream.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, reaching out a hand to him.

Harry took a quick step back from her. Ginny's heart almost burst with sadness at this most simple form of rejection, but she knew she deserved for worse from Harry for what she had done to him. The wounds she had inflicted on him and their relationship would take more than a simple apology to mend.

"You left me. Alone. No goodbye. You were just gone." He croaked, his voice hoarse, tears freely falling from his emerald eyes.

For the first time, Ginny saw how much she had truly hurt Harry. She wanted to scream, to tell them the truth, to take it all back, but she knew she couldn't. It was already done. No matter how much it hurt her, or Harry, or her family, she could never tell them the truth.

"I know, Harry. Please, let me explain…" Ginny's plea was cut short by three whispered words.

"I loved you."

And with that Harry was out the door and she knew he wasn't coming back.

0o0o0

There it is, Chapter One. Please review, its not terribly hard and it only takes a minute. Right now I have about half to three quarters of the story planned out and have an idea for the ending. All that is needed is the time to write it. I'm really going to try to get chapters out as soon as I can. Hopefully at least two updates every month. Of course once school starts this may change.

Anyways, thanks for reading. And remember, review!!

Storm Music


	3. Chapter Two

Finding the Forgotten: Part One – Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, just playing around in J.K.'s world.

Thank you to my two awesome reviewers! See they did it! It's not that hard! Reviews help so much so this time I'd love to see a couple more names on the reviews!!

And just be clear on the layout for this story, there will be three separate parts but they will all be one story. We will be on part one for awhile. Just looking ahead it looks like this story might end up be a bit lengthy just because of the sheer amount I need to cover and explain for the ending to work correctly and for everyone to understand. So, you are all warned! Enough rambling, on with the story!

0o0o0

The Burrow was quiet, most of its occupants contently sleeping in their warm beds, comforted by the thought that the missing was now safely returned, and having faith that all would soon return to how it had been before she left.

But one occupant, the newly returned girl, who while was finally home, was more lost and alone than she had ever felt before. Her breath made tiny circles of fog on the ice crusted window. Outside the snow continued to fall, the flakes softly kissing the ground. Ginny wanted the winds to rage, the snow to swirl and block out the night, the trees to bend and snap and the windows to crack. She wanted to scream, to throw something, anything, to run and never stop. She wanted to fall into the blackness that was the night, to drift, like the snow, free from pain and human emotions. She wanted to cry, to shed the tears she had held back for so long, wanted to hear his comforting voice in her ear. Most of all, she wanted to be held by those precious, strong, safe arms that only one man possessed.

Vaguely she wondered if it was snowing on Harry's flat, if he was looking up to the sky and thinking of her, too. But that thought was selfish. She couldn't ask Harry to even try to forgive her. She had been scared and confused, she had only done what she thought was best. But when she looked into his eyes just a few short hours ago, she knew she had been horribly mistaken.

And now she could never explain, never tell him the truth, for that would break him fully and completely. No, the truth was something Harry couldn't recover from. If he had known, he would never have let her give their baby girl away, not after the childhood he had endured, being mistreated and ignored in a house where he was all but welcome, never knowing the love of parents or family. If he knew what she had done, he would break, unable to piece himself together again. Even if she could never have Harry back for herself, she could still allow Harry to have a life unburdened by the knowledge that he had condemned his own child to the very fate he had suffered.

Tears fell down her pale cheeks like rain, thick and hard. Her shoulders shook from the emotions flooding her body. She curled up on the window seat, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her bare arms around them. She was numb to the cold seeping from the window glass or the frigid air leaking in from the broken latch. She lost herself to the emotions that had been threatening to crush her ever since she had seen her love kneeling on the ground, broken and damaged by her actions, crying to the night because he had no one else to cry to.

As the pale sun of winter rose, its thin rays made the unblemished snow sparkle, each flake turned to diamond. The Burrow began to awake, its sleepy occupants rolling out from under their numerous blankets only to shrink back as they touched the icy cold floor. They all made their way down to breakfast, bundled in freshly knit sweaters and still beaming with joy from the night before. It was a few minutes before they realized the one who was the source of their joy was missing from the table. In a panic, they sprinted up to her bedroom only to be brought to a standstill.

Ginny lay crumpled on the floor, her hands blue and a gash on her head, blood was pooled on the floor, congealing around her long strands of hair. Her mother gave a frightful yell. Her father sweeped her up into his arms, suddenly finding the strength of his youth as he carried his injured child down the stairs, to the fireplace, and up to the reception desk at St. Mungo's.

Several minutes later found the entire Weasley family waiting anxiously in a white hall way, praying that their just found daughter, sister, and friend would not be lost to them again, this time with no hope of return.

0o0o0

Arthur Weasley, the patriarch of the family, put on a brave face and rubbed comforting circles in the small of his wife's back as she quietly continued to sob, her handkerchief thoroughly soaked with her salty tears. Sitting here, waiting anxiously for news on the health of his daughter seemed almost surreal. It was only yesterday that she had been missing, only yesterday she had been found, and only this morning he had found her unconscious, lying in her own blood. Now his precious daughter was balancing on the brink.

Arthur, while often considered to be the more mellow and relaxed member of the family, was much more astute than many gave him credit for. He prided himself on knowing his children quite well, having maintained good relationships with them through all stages of their lives, but it was his daughter that he perhaps understood the best. Ginny was her daddy's girl. She always had been from the time she first looked up into his face, her little eyes twinkling, her fragile, tiny fingers wrapped tightly around his finger while the other hand reached up to brush his face.

He could still remember how his heart had swelled with love as he held his baby girl for the first time, swelled so much he thought it would burst right then. And as she grew into a little toddler, scampering around as best a toddler can manage, laughing her happy, joyous laugh every time she toppled over he only became more enraptured with his only daughter. He remembered her little feet slapping against the platform, chasing after each of her brothers as they left for Hogwarts. He remembered her favorite little stuffed bunny always bobbing along behind her, her hand gripped firmly around one of it's ratted ears. She had loved that bunny. It was extra special because her daddy had got it for her, something just for her not, not something that had been handed down from brother to brother till she finally got its dirty, worn remains.

He remembered the pure excitement shining from her eyes the morning she received her Hogwarts letter, and the nervousness that followed. He could still hear he light, high voice whispering into his ear, her breath quivering.

"_Daddy, I'm so scared. My tummy hurts something awful. What if I fail at the sorting? What if I don't get put in any house?" Her eyes were round as she looked up at her daddy, looking for comfort, for some small form of reassurance. _

"_Ginny, don't listen to anything your brothers have told you. You are going to be an extraordinary witch, and no matter what house you get sorted into I will be so proud of my little honeybee." He gave her a warm smile, rubbing his nose against hers._

_She wrapped her small arms around him, holding on tight. The train whistle blew and with a hurried farewell she skipped off and hopped on the train as it started to pull away from the platform. He could see the ear of her bunny sticking out from under her jacket as she clambered on. She had promised she would leave it behind. Molly had insisted she needed to grow up, saying that young witches who were attending Hogwarts had no need for little stuffed animals. He smiled and decided not to mention the stowaway to his wife. _

_Ginny's head appeared out one of the windows, her fiery hair billowing in the wind. She smiled and blew him a kiss as the train turned around the corner and his little girl was gone. _

What he would give for those carefree days back when his daughter was innocent, untouched by the harshness of the world. But that day she left for Hogwarts was the last time he would ever see his little honeybee. He lost her to that monster Tom Riddle and that damned diary. He was lucky to have even gotten his daughter back alive, but she was never whole after that. The first week the kids were back for summer he found her bunny in the rubbish bin, its once soft, if dirty and worn, fur charred and the body torn, bits of fluff pouring from its wounds.

But then Ginny had found Harry, and he saw some of his honeybee come back to life every time he walked into the room. He saw the love in his daughter's eyes and he could see it reflected back in Harry's. He never said a word to Ginny about it, but he knew that someday those two would end up married, and he could not say he disapproved. In fact he was quite content with the match. He had watched Harry grow into a fine young man who already knew much about responsibility. He felt secure in giving up his position in Ginny's life and handing over the duty of her protection and her care to Harry.

Something had happened the summer after she had finished at school. He had seen it in her eyes for weeks. And then she was simply gone. No goodbye, no note, no explanation. She was just missing. While his wife fretted and worried over her sudden disappearance, he alone had seen Harry's stooped shoulders, seen the tears he held back in his eyes and he knew that Harry blamed himself. Arthur may not have known exactly what had happened between the two, but he knew it was not Harry who had chased away his daughter, it was Tom Riddle and all the insecurities he had raised in Ginny all those years ago.

Then, over a year later, she was suddenly standing in front of him, looking much older than her years and a little the worse for wear, but whole, healthy, and alive nonetheless. The happiness did not last, however, for Harry had spoken those words, and he saw his Ginny crumble right in that moment. He watched her die as he turned his back and walked out the door, away from the house, away from her.

This morning when he had seen Ginny lying in her own blood, her lips blue and face lifeless, he knew her afflictions were much worse than her frozen fingers and cut head. No, Ginny's very soul was dying, and there was nothing he could do to save his sweet, spunky, hurt, little honeybee.

The clicking of the Healer's shoes echoed in the silent hallway as he walked towards the numerous Weasleys. At his approach, Arthur wrapped his hand firmly around his wife and sat up a bit straighter, prepared to hear what news he brought, ready to be a pillar of strength for his wife if the news was far from good.

Clearing his throat, the Healer spoke in a quiet voice, yet it seemed to scream in the ears of all gathered.

"We healed the gash on her forehead and gave her a blood replenishing potion. We suspect she sustained the laceration from her tumble off the window seat. Her hypothermia is being reversed by potion, although it will still be another hour or so till she is fully recovered from it." Here he paused, looking at each person before settling on Arthur, a grim understanding passing between the two wizards.

"I am sorry to say, however, that all efforts of awakening her have failed. She seems to have placed herself into a magically induced coma. Her magic has covered her mind, keeping us from breaking through and keeping her trapped inside. There is nothing more we can do but wait and hope that she will be able to overcome whatever has caused her magic to react so drastically. Only Ginny can save herself now. It must be her choice. I am truly sorry. You may see her now if you wish, but please, no more than two at a time."

With one last nod to Arthur, the Healer walked away, leaving the Weasleys in silence.

Molly's sobs broke the silence.

Ron and Hermione went first. They rose, blank faces, and trooped down the hall way, disappearing into her room. They had seen much during the war, things they wouldn't, couldn't, tell their families and were perhaps more prepared to face Ginny's prone body than the rest of them.

After a few minutes the pair reappeared, Ron supporting Hermione. They stood for a moment, Hermione's quite sobs carrying down the hall. Then they turned away from the rest of the family and slowly walked away, Ron still holding Hermione up by her shoulders.

Bill and Fleur went next. Two by two Ginny's loved ones sat by her bedside, gripping her still slightly blue hands, whispering words in her ears, hoping beyond hope she could hear them, until finally Molly and Arthur were all that were left. As they entered the room, Molly gave a cry of anguish and fell to her knees by her daughter, laying her head on her still arm and stroking her hand. Arthur stood back, letting his wife have her moment.

Eventually, Molly's sobs quieted and she stood shakily to her feet, conjured a chair, and settled herself. He knew she had no intention of leaving Ginny alone, even for a moment.

Arthur stepped closer. She could almost be sleeping, but she looked so sad. The last of her blue tinge was fading, but her face remained frozen, her lips slightly down turned and tiny wrinkles around her eyes. Even her red hair seemed pale, lifeless. He couldn't take seeing his honeybee so close to death, couldn't see the life slipping away from her. He couldn't stand being helpless to pull her back from what ever torments held her prisoner within herself.

He turned abruptly and strode out of the room. No, _he_ couldn't save his daughter. She wasn't his little honeybee anymore.

She was Harry's, totally and completely. It mattered not if Harry could never love her again after the hurt she had inflicted upon him. He knew it was Harry, and only Harry, that had any hope of saving his baby girl.

It was with sound determination that he walked out of the hospital, turned down a deserted alley, and with a pop, appeared on the doorstep of Mr. Harry James Potter, prepared to take any measures necessary persuade him to be the savior once more. This time, however, it was not for the world he would fight, but for his honeybee.

0o0o0

Hope you enjoyed. I promise next time Harry will once again be in the story with his mess of emotions! I will be gone for about a week at a conference. I'm not sure how much writing I can get done but hopefully I can get some start on the next chapter. Look for it in the next few weeks at any rate.

Sorry if it's a bit sloppy. I was in a hurry and just wanted to get it posted before I leave.

Please take a few extra minutes and review!!

Thanks,

Storm Music


	4. Chapter Three

AN: No, your eyes are not deceiving you! This truly is an update! Astonishing, I know. I am just as surprised as you! That is, if anyone is still actually bothering to read this. Revising this story I have become inspired to work on it again. Although, I find the original story line I had planned a bit daunting, especially as at the moment I am working on two original pieces of fiction and a children's story for my niece and these take precedence. However, I find fanfic is a good way to work on my writing technique and it also comes in handy when I encounter a particularly frustrating part in my other works. Therefore, I have resolved to keep working on this story, although some major alterations may be made to the plot further along in the story. I'll just have to wait and see, I suppose.

Anyways… enough of my terrible rambling habit. You didn't click on this page to read a horribly long author's note!

Chapter Three:

He hadn't moved from his seat in front of the hearth for hours, the once roaring fire now consisting of a few dimly glowing embers. The heavy curtains were still drawn over the windows, letting only the weakest streams of light into the darkened flat. At one point, he could not remember when, he'd thrown the then empty bottle of firewhiskey at the wall, and its broken pieces lay scattered on the floor. With the fire burnt out, the air in the flat had quickly become cold, his breaths coming out in little puffs. But he couldn't feel it. He didn't feel anything anymore, couldn't feel anything. The one person he had loved, who he had given himself to wholly, who he trusted above any other, had broken him. When she had left all those months ago, he had cracked, nearly broken, but not quite. It was not until he saw her again tonight, so different yet exactly the same, that he had truly broken.

After the war was finally over, he had barely managed to hold himself together. His entire life, all he had ever known, was rejection, pain, loneliness, battle, and death. True, there existed the momentary bright spots where he felt glimpses of love, happiness, and safety, but they were fleeting and so very rare, it was easy to forget what they had felt like. But he knew exactly what rejection felt like. It was being unwanted by the only family he had left. He knew what pain felt like. It was watching those around him suffer, watching helplessly from his dreams while people were tortured and killed. He knew what loneliness felt like. It was knowing that he was the only who could save everything, or, if he failed, knowing that everything would die. He knew what battle felt like. It was more than throwing spells and dodging spells, it was being able to watch people fall around him and continue fighting, it was never knowing who he could trust. And he most certainly knew what death felt like. Death was the outcome of love. His parents had loved him, Sirius had loved him, Remus had loved him, and they were all dead. So many people who loved and were loved were dead. Death was all he knew.

But Ginny had dared him to hope that he could come to know something else. Ginny had softened his heart, taught him to believe that love didn't have to end in death, taught him to believe that love extends beyond death and can never be beaten. Ginny had brought him back from the brink of depression, his very own guardian angel. And what a beautiful angel she was. With Ginny's support, he had slowly begun to heal the lifetimes worth of wounds and by the time she was out of Hogwarts, Harry had felt new, born again in her love.

Then, she was gone. In a blink of an eye, his new and happy life had been ripped out from under him and he had come crashing down, hard. He knew it was his fault. He had been foolish enough to think that someone as perfect as Ginny could ever love someone as broken and damaged as himself. He had pushed her, pressured her before she was ready, and she had seen who he truly was, the little, orphaned, unwanted boy who lived under the stairs in a tiny cupboard. He had scared her away, and she had run without so much as goodbye scribbled on a spare bit of parchment.

Over the past year, he had tried to mend the cracks, and he thought he was finally beginning to make some real progress. Yes, he still broke down at the thought of her, still couldn't bear to speak her name, but he could smile without faking, could laugh and really mean it, could be happy and not feel like he was cheating. He knew he could never love another the way he had loved her, but that was all for the best. He didn't deserve to love anyone, because no one should ever have to love someone as damaged as himself.

But then she had shown up during a moment of weakness and practically spit in his face. Seeing her again broke open the wounds so fully that he knew they could never be mended. There she was, so beautiful, so perfect, looking at him with pity. Ginny had nearly taken his life from him when she'd left, and, now that she was back, she had taken the closest thing he had to family away because surely she would tell them how unworthy he was of their love, just as he was unworthy of hers.

He thought that a normal person should cry at this point, or at least feel the tears begin to well, but his eyes were unnaturally dry. But then, he supposed, when had he ever been normal.

It was sometime later, the only remnants of the fire now cold ash, that a knock echoed across his flat, startling him so much that he sprung to his feet, wand drawn in order to attack. It was a full minute before he realized where he was and what the noise had been. Embarrassed, though there was no one around to see him, he slipped his wand back into his pocket and stiffly walked to the door. Upon opening it, he was startled to find Arthur Weasley on the other side, a look of determination on his face that he had never seen before. He was so startled, in fact, that he didn't even attempt to stop Arthur from bursting through the door way and marching into the center of his flat, tromping snow in with his boot clad feet. Dazedly, he shut the door and turned to face the Weasley patriarch. He didn't think he had ever really been alone with the man, and, especially given the recent events, couldn't fathom what reason he would possibly have to call on him. Not even being able to form a coherent question, he simply waited in awkward silence for him to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"I'll get straight to the point, Harry." Arthur stated, his voice firm.

"Please, do." He responded, still very much unsure about the other man's motives.

"Ginny's in St. Mungo's. We found her this morning in her room. Seems she fell and was knocked unconscious, and she had a slight case of hypothermia." Arthur paused and glanced in Harry's direction, hoping to gauge his reaction to the news, but Harry's face remained incredibly blank.

Harry himself could not suppress the instant worry that filled him at Arthur's tale, but he knew he shouldn't care about Ginny that way anymore, and so schooled his features to remain impassive. Surely, this was not the reason that brought Arthur to him. He was proved right as Arthur continued to speak.

"The healers were able to fix her physically, but they can't wake her up. Her magic won't let them." Arthur's voice cracked and he paused, taking a deep breath, trying to keep from crying. "She's dying, Harry. My baby girl is dying, and you're the only one who can save her."

Harry thought he must have heard him wrong. If Ginny really was dying, why on earth did Arthur think that he could save her? He was always poor at healing spells. But looking at the other man's face and seeing the tears falling down his cheeks, he knew that Arthur truly believed he was his daughter's only hope. Fear flooded him, as he didn't know what other emotion to feel. He backed away from Arthur, slowly shaking his head.

"You must be mistaken." Harry stuttered. "What could I possibly do to save Ginny?"

Arthur looked at him in disbelief, as if the answer should have been painfully obvious. "Don't you understand? She's dying because of you, Harry!" He ended with a shout, desperately trying to make the younger man grasp the situation. He quickly realized his mistake, however, as Harry leaned back into the wall, falling down to the floor, tears now freely falling from his green eyes. Arthur mentally beat himself for using such careless words. Harry already blamed himself for Ginny leaving, and now he thought he was killing her.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Arthur lowered his voice, walking over to kneel next to the broken boy, for he truly was just a boy in that moment. "It's not your fault that Ginny is dying, just like it wasn't your fault that she left."

At this, Harry looked at him and Arthur knew it would take much more convincing to make him realize that this was true. Sighing, he sat himself down beside Harry and leaned up against the wall. He let a few minutes slip by in silence, letting Harry collect himself and searching for the right words to say. He knew that this next conversation was crucial for not only the life of his daughter, but for the life of Harry as well.

"I know you have always blamed yourself for her leaving, Harry, but I have always known that wasn't true." Harry made to speak, but Arthur held up a hand. "Please, let me finish, Harry." He nodded and Arthur continued.

"Ginny loved you, Harry. She still loves you. There is nothing you could ever do that would turn her away from you. It was not your fault she ran away. It was her own insecurities that made her feel like she had no choice but to leave. We may never truly understand why she did what she did, but I never once thought it was you who drove her away. And now, she thinks she has lost your love forever. I wouldn't blame you if this were true. I know she broke your heart, and you most certainly wouldn't be unjustified. Whether this is true or not matters little, it only matters that Ginny believes it is true. I think seeing you, seeing how deeply she hurt you, combined with the loss of your love has taken away her will to live. I don't know if you still love my daughter or not, but I refuse to believe that there isn't some part of you that still cares about her. It is that part of you I am appealing to now. You are the only person who can reach her, bring her back from the edge, and give her a reason to live. Please, I am begging you, save my honeybee one last time." Arthur ended in a whisper, barley keeping his voice steady.

Harry had stopped crying during his speech, and looked at him with confused and lost eyes.

"I don't understand." Was all he said. Arthur looked at him.

"What don't you understand?"

"Ginny doesn't love me. That's why she left. She can't possibly be dying because she thinks I don't love her. It doesn't make sense." Harry said this so matter-of-factly that Arthurs heart nearly broke. What had this boy gone through to think Ginny had left him because she simply didn't love him anymore? The kind of love those to shared didn't just up and vanish one day. It was the kind of love that spanned lifetimes. How could Harry not know this?

"Why do you think she left, Harry?" Arthur simply asked. He couldn't help Harry if he didn't understand his reasoning.

"I'm too damaged, too broken. I wasn't good enough for her, even though I fooled myself into thinking I was. I'm not good enough for anyone let alone some as perfect as her. Yes, she may have thought she loved me at first, but she realized just how damaged I am, and it scared her, made her realize she could never love someone like me, only pity me. So she ran away. She's the one that doesn't love me anymore. And I know, especially after all this time, I shouldn't love her anymore. But, I do. I can't make it go away. I will never love anyone the way I love her. But she will never love me back. And that is nothing more than what I deserve." Harry sounded so resigned, so utterly and completely depressed. He was a man without hope, and no man should ever be without so precious a commodity.

Arthur felt his emotions go from sadness to frustration to happiness to anger and back again. Was this really what Harry thought? He shuddered, wondering how no one had seen the true depth of the toll life had taken on Harry Potter. He was the wizarding world's savior, their blessed hero, yet here he was, a completely broken man believing he was unworthy of love and happiness, when Arthur couldn't think of anyone more deserving. At the same time, however, he wanted to scream out in frustration. Ginny and Harry both thought they had lost the others love, both thought they weren't good enough for the other, when, in reality, they couldn't be more perfect for each other. Arthur was determined to make Harry understand this if it was the last thing he did on this earth.

"Harry, look at me." Harry's watery eyes slowly rose up to meet his. "I could never find someone more worthy of my daughter than you, Harry Potter. You have saved the world twice, and fought for her many times in between. You've lost and sacrificed more than most of us will ever know or could possibly understand. And simply for that, you deserve and have the love of every person who now lives freely and without fear because of you. But you deserve so much more than that. You deserve to be loved by someone who understands what you have suffered at the hands of Voldemort, and I can think of only one person who could understand you on such a level."

Harry looked at him in amazement. Arthur sadly wondered if this was the first time Harry was hearing this. He plowed one, sensing that he was finally getting through to the boy.

"Have you forgotten what happened to Ginny during her first year, your second? Now, Ginny has never confessed to me everything that happened, but I know the spirit of Tom Riddle left more than one dark scar on her soul and ripped away her innocence in the process. I know that she felt dirty and unworthy for a long time afterwards, and I also know that she has never gotten over those insecurities. But, I saw those insecurities begin to fade with every day she spent with you. Both of you have been hurt, but you heal each other, make the other one whole. I don't know exactly why she left, but I do know it was because of those scars, those insecurities given to her by the very man who has haunted you your whole life. You never lost her love, Harry. She loves you still, just as you love her. Do you understand?" He asked, still staring into Harry's eyes, searching for the answer to his question.

Slowly, very slowly, Harry nodded. Arthur could tell that Harry wasn't completely sure of what he had just said, but he was looking at the past from a new perspective. Harry had desperately latched onto the thin ray of hope that Ginny still loved him, and it was this hope Arthur saw shining in his emerald eyes.

"Then you have to make her understand this, Harry. If you don't, I fear we will loose her forever." Arthur implored.

It took only a moment, than Harry stood shakily to his feet, brushing the tears from his face before striding over and picking up his coat from the back of a chair. "We better be off, then." He said, gesturing for Arthur to lead the way.

Arthur smiled in relief, his face expressing his gratitude to Harry better than words ever could. Arthur knew that things were by no means fixed between Harry and Ginny, and it would take a considerable amount of time for things to return to anywhere close to normal. But he knew something important had happened here today. He believed in Harry, he believed in his daughter, he believed in their love for each other, and he had absolute faith that one day, some how some way, things would be right and well again; he only prayed he lived to see it.

0o0o0

Phew! That was one emotional rollercoaster of a chapter to write. I think I like to torture the characters a little too much! Let me know if the depression was too much or his thoughts didn't make sense, I always tend to second guess myself on these matters.

Also, this is probably the last chapter with a lot of Arthur Weasley in it, although I must say that I've grown quite found of him. He really ought to be given more credit!

As always, I was much too excited to post this than to really give it more than one or two look overs so apologies for any mistakes and please be kind and leave a review! Much thanks!


End file.
